


Not Quite Right

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is short, and a possible prelude to a possible crossover between the “Switch” Universe and “In the Beginning”. Everybody’s on the Enterprise in both universes, and sex is used to control the crew in the “Switch” universe. Not totally unexpected, and the crew expect it. Unless you’re McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu who find themselves in the Switch universe after an accident. Don’t own any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

Kirk pointed to the four of them, “One of you, now, on the bar. I don’t care which one.” They had all observed Jim having sex with various crew members on the bar. They didn’t understand what was going on, this was not their Enterprise. Sulu shrugged, pulling down his pants and laid himself out over the bar. They watched as Jim pushed himself into Sulu and seemed to savor what he was doing. Sulu, for his part, seemed to be enjoying himself as his own cock twitched to life.

It didn’t take long, the Captain obviously knew what he was doing and wasn’t about to take any more time than necessary doing this. Spock watched from the corner of the bridge appraisingly. No one could really tell what the Vulcan was thinking. “Alright, everybody back to work,” Kirk barked.

After the shift Sulu, Uhura, McCoy and Chekov all gathered in Uhura’s quarters, “Is it me, or do they smell funny?” Chekov asked.

The door opened and Spock stood there with another human, a beautiful human woman wearing Medical blue, “No, they would smell funny to you, and me for that matter. None of you belong in this universe, do you?” Spock asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Spock!” Kirk nearly shouted into his comm. “You and Chris had better get down here, quick!” Jim had awakened to the pleasant sensation of a mouth on his dick. He smiled and opened his eyes expecting to see his husband in bed with him only to find Uhura. Right now, he was standing outside his quarters, having locked them from the outside, with a pillow that wasn’t quite big enough to keep him modest.

Spock and Chris weren’t quite prepared to see Jim standing in the corridor, or hear Uhura’s voice demanding Jim’s agonizer. “What’s an agonizer?” Chris asked. Jim shook his head in confusion. Spock walked in and a minute later carried a naked, unconscious Uhura from Jim’s quarters. Chris stared. “Well, that explains why you called us in such a panic,” Chris said.

“Take her to the Brig,” Jim called. Round up the others that went on that away mission, put them there too. Let’s not take any chances.”

“Jim, you do realize that includes McCoy,” Chris replied.

“It’s a good thing we have M’Benga then, isn’t it?”


End file.
